Transfection or transplantation technology is used to transport deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA), ribonucleic acid (RNA) and other biological materials into living cells and a tool for gene research and the expression therefor. At present, generic transfection method includes following several types. (1) In “chemical assay”, calcium phosphate (Ca3(PO4)2) or cationic polymer is usually used. For example, plasmid DNA is transported into a bacterium using Ca3(PO4)2 precipitation method with an efficiency of approximately 1%. (2) “Non-chemical assay” includes electroporation, sono-poration, optical transfection, etc. In electroporation, for example, an electric field is temporarily applied to the cells; some opened pores are temporarily generated on the plasma membrane, and plasmic DNA therefore enters the cells. However, the success of electroporation depends on the excellent preparation of cells and plasmid DNA, and this process cannot be applied to all cell types. (3) “Particle transfection assay” includes gene gun, magnetic particle-assisted transfection, impalefection, etc. In a gene gun, for example, metal particles act as carriers and high-pressured gas is added to accelerate and transport the biological materials on the metal particles into cells or tissues. However, it increase the costs of the equipment, such as gas acceleration tube, pressure membrane, stop valve and vacuum chamber, etc. (4) “Virus assay” is performed by incorporating the target gene into the virus gene and then infecting the host with a generic modified virus, such that the target gene expresses abundantly or inhibits the expression of other gene(s). However, the virus carrier has problems such as limited genetic capacity, lack of safety, etc. (5) “Other assays” includes hybridization, heat shock, nucleofection, etc. Nevertheless, the above-mentioned generic transfection assays still have some drawbacks, including a low generic transfection efficiency, the high experimental equipment cost, complicated experimental assays, damage to cells or tissues upon transfection, problems of safety, and others.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,755 discloses a method in which polynucleotide molecules are transported into non-adhering cells, wherein the ligand adheres to the surface of the support and conjugates on the surface with the antigen of the non-adhering cells. The polynucleotide molecules in the liquid then have opportunity to collide with the non-adhering cells by agitation, and are thus transfected into non-adhering cells. However, this method depend on the experimental skill of anchoring the non-adhering cells. When the anchoring is poor, the efficiency of the transfection of the polynucleotide molecules into the cells is low.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a method in transfecting cells which is simple and results in high transfection efficiencies. Therefore, the present invention aims to deal with the above situation.